Chained Promises
by xXshadowedheartsXx
Summary: "Well, in that very short five seconds, I thought... if there are other worlds, then why'd we end up here? And, if there really are other worlds, then ours is a piece of something much greater. Who knows? Maybe we're here for a reason. Maybe we have this obscene theory of other worlds for a reason. Maybe it's... destiny." Cover Image drawn be me! :)
1. Worlds

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm baaack~ and I decided to rewrite Emmy's Journey, except I'm calling it Chained Promises. My writing style has greatly improved since my disappearance. I changed a lot of it, so things are a bit different, such as Emily's clothes and Mia's appearance. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors. So, without further ado, here's the new and improved Emmy's Journey!**

 **Chained Promises**

 **Chapter One: Worlds**

"Hey, Em?" a girl asked, glancing at her best friend. She had shoulder length brown hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a lime green tank top, a light pink short sleeved jacket with a red hood, red shorts, and pink Converse. A silver star pendant dangled around her neck. Quite the colorful girl, isn't she?

"Yep?" she answered, long brown hair flowing in the slight breeze. Her brown eyes stared ahead, watching for any interesting activity. She sported a red shirt, a cropped, black and red, short sleeved, reversible jacket. Also gray jean shorts with a chain attached to her beltloop, black and red fingerless gloves, and simple red Converse.

"...ever wanna leave this place?"

"Hoho, trust me, I've thought about it tons of times. Going to Washington, or New York. Hell, I've even thought about going to Canada! But, I can't leave all of this behind... Even though Vegas is too hot for me, I love it here!" She grinned, wiping away a bead of sweat.

"No, stupid. I meant, like, other worlds."

"Oh... Well, I like Earth. There's oxygen, and ya know, no aliens." She shrugged casually, laughing a little.

"Emily! Be serious!" the green eyed girl snapped, standing in front of her, preventing the continuation of their walk.

"Oh, silly Mia. There are no 'other worlds.' Just this one." she said, patting her head. "And if there were, just how are we supposed to get to one?"

"W-well..."

"Mm-hmm! My thoughts exa-" Emily was rudely interrupted when a man in a brown cloak nearly crashed into her, causing her to jump out of the way and lose her balance. "Hey, watch where you're going, dude!"

"Hey, this guy looks _preeetty_ suspicious to me!" Mia whispered, helping her up.

"I've come to see the door to this world."

"Dude, look around you." she paused, gesturing to the many buildings around them. "There's doors literally _EVERYWHERE._ "

"Hey, be nice."

"Come on, you know I speak fluent sarcasm."

The green eyed brunette processed what the strange man had said. "Wait... You said, 'this world,' right? S-so, does that mean there really _are_ other worlds?!"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. You understand nothing, child."

"Excuse me? I am not a child! I am fifteen years of age, thank you very much! I may be short, but I doesn't mean that I can't rip that damn cloak off of you and-"

"Okay, that's enough, Mia... Can't believe you told me to be nice..." she muttered, shaking her head. "Look, guy... Take all of this 'other worlds' crap to these... 'other worlds.' I've dealt with Mia for years, but now you, random creepy man. Honestly, I'm tired of hearing about things that don't exist."

"Oh, but other worlds _do_ exist." Emily could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Come with me, and you'll be proved wrong, Princess."

"Ew, God. Don't call me that. That's even more creepy, like, you might as well kidnap us now."

Giving up on the stubborn girl, he turned to Mia. "You, curious child. If you wish to see these other worlds, you'll come with me."

"Okay!" she grinned, and started towards him, causing Emily to face-palm. "Hey, wait a sec..."

"What, did you finally realize that this guy is just a creepy pervert?"

Ignoring her, she continued. "What did you mean by, 'the door to this world?' Is there a specific door that's like, connected to other worlds? How can we find it? Does such a thing even exist? Oh, of course it does! How else would you have gotten here?"

He chuckled evilly, sending an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. Darkness began to engulf them, licking at their ankles. "Mia..."

"What? Come on, Em! We can finally get to other worlds!"

"But-"

"I don't know how much longer I can stay in this world. I don't care how we do it, but we're getting away from here."

"Even if you get lost in darkness forever?"

"I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

The brown eyed girl growled, grabbing Mia's arm. "Goodbye, creepy pervert man~!" she sang, dragging Mia down the street.

Later on, the two teens were gasping for this wonderful thing called air. "D-do we have to keep running?"

"Of course... we do! Random creepy guys are... ya know, creepy." Emily panted, checking behind them. "I don't see him, but he could totally be following us."

"But, Emily... I wanted to get to another world... How can I do that now?" Mia asked sadly, frowning.

"Okay, look. We can... build something to take us to other worlds, but that guy... Mia, that guy was bad news."

"Yeah, I guess... What are we gonna make, though?"

"How about..." she paused, tapping her chin. "Oh! Let's make a portal!"

"Hmm... Good idea! Out of what, though?"

Emily shrugged nonchalantly, grinning ear-to-ear. "I dunno, you're the creative one! So, chin up, Watermelon~!" And with that, she took off again.

"H-HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Come talk to me when you stop dressing like a watermelon!" she laughed, turning her head to stick out her tongue.

"ERGH! I'm gonna get you, Emily Cooper!"

"Ha, good luck with that!" she teased, disappearing onto the street they lived on.

…

The two girls laid in the grassy clearing behind their houses. It had already gotten dark, and they were currently brainstorming ideas. "Okay, okay, okay. What if we... use poles to make the actual thing, then put solar panels on it?"

"Why solar panels?"

"Well, how else is it going to work? We gonna use a super long extension cord? Yeah, I think not." Mia scoffed, rolling her green eyes playfully.

"Yeah, good point." Emily nodded, staring at the stars.

"But... how are we supposed to get to another world?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"Well, if- I mean, _when_ we get the portal up and running, how are we supposed to get to another world? The portal's gonna stay here, so what if we wanna come back?"

"Oh. Well... What if we make, like, a mini version of the portal? That way, we can get back, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that'll work." Mia shrugged, gazing at the dark , Emily chuckled. "What?"

"It's just that... We're really doing this, huh?"

"Oh... Heh, yeah. Hey, what about our parents?"

"Pfft, what about them?"

"Should we take them w-"

"HELL. NO."

"Alright, alright. No parents." she laughed, shaking her head. "But, we are taking Little Lucy, right?"

"Of course. So, what are we gonna do in the new world?"

"Get ice cream, duh!" Mia stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, after that."

"Oh. Well... I actually don't know."

"Wow. That's new. Well, we have a long time to think about it, anyway. It's not like we're gonna build that thing in five seconds, right?"

"Yeah." A silence filled the air. It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable one. It was fitting. Emily narrowed her eyes, focusing on a specific star. "Ya know, they say every star out there is another world."

"Ya know, stars are actually huge balls of fire."

"Emily! Why don't you believe?"

"I dunno. Why do you believe in other worlds?"

"I... well, I... umm, actually don't know, but I do! Okay? So, you have to think about the possibility that there are other worlds."

"What?! Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm! Now, think!"

"Hmm... Done."

"O-okay... What'd you think?"

"Well, in that very short five seconds, I thought... if there are other worlds, then why'd we end up here? And, if there really are other worlds, then ours is a piece of something much greater. Who knows? Maybe we're here for a reason. Maybe we have this obscene theory of other worlds for a reason. Maybe it's... destiny."

"Whoa... Deep, man. You've been thinkin' a lot, huh?"

"In five seconds, yeah. You forced me to, anyway."

"But... I think ever since I brought up other worlds years ago, you've secretly been thinking about it by yourself!"

"Pfft, whaaaat? Noooo."

"Wow, you have!" Mia exclaimed excitedly, looking at her.

"Okay, fine, I have. So what?" Emily looked to the side, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Heh, it's no big deal. Hard to get something as crazy as that outta your head, huh?" The green eyed girl continued staring at sky, as her best friend nodded. "After tomorrow, we have to go back to hell... So, let's build as much as we can, 'kay?"

"Yeah. We're gonna hafta buy the stuff for the portal, huh..? Welp, I'm broke."

"Me too... Hey, wait a second, that's a lie! You bought sixteen dollars worth of ice cream today!"

"Well, I don't think eighty-four dollars will do us any good."

Mia suddenly sat up, glaring at her. "Eighty-four dollars?!"

"Oh, u-uh..." Emily also sat up, looking anywhere but at her friend. "E-ehh... Did I say d-dollars? I-I meant... cents! Eighty cents!" she laughed nervously, only to get tackled.

"How dare you! We need this money! For a good cause! And you spend it on freaking. Ice. Cream?!"

"Er... Ice cream is a-a good cause?" She pulled the angry teen off of her, forcing a chuckle.

"Not in this case! First thing we do tomorrow is go straight to the store! Better sleep in something presentable... I'll be there at eight, waking your ass up! No time to change, or even eat!"

"Fine... Get off my back, woman." She plopped down in the grass, watching the stars once more. "Can you come at three instead? That's when I'll most likely be awake."

"Nope~!" Mia sang, laying down again. "Don't watching wrestling all night and you'll be good. That stuff is fake, anyway."

"Yeah, but it's still fun to wa-"

"What?" She glanced at her, wondering why she stopped talking. "Finally realize how stupid that stuff is?"

"D-did you see that?!" she stammered, pointing and looking between Mia and the sky frantically.

"See... what? Was it a shooting star or something?"

"N-no! Just watch!"

"Wait, just what am I watching for?!"

"JUST LOOK!" she shouted. They both stared at the stars, until one disappeared.

"Whoa! D-dude, what just-" One by one, stars began to blink out of the sky. "Wh-what..? Em, what's going on?" the green eyed brunette asked, fear and confusion evident on her now pale face.

"I-I really don't know..." Emily mumbled, slowly standing up. "M-maybe we're just going crazy... Let's get some sleep." She dusted the grass off of her shorts, turning towards her house. "After all, we have quite a big day tomorrow, right?"

"Right!" Mia jumped to her feet, pointing at the sky. "Other worlds, here we come!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"See ya tomorrow, Watermelon!"

"Don't call me that! And set an alarm or something! I don't want you to bite my throat out!"

"I'm tellin' ya now, I'll sleep right through it, Watermelon~!" she called, running towards her house. "Be ready to get your throat torn out!"

"I'll be lookin' forward to it, Cooper!" Mia sprinted to her own house, laughing. "Goodnight!"

"Night, Caverly~!"

…

Emily looked around, surrounded in complete darkness. She took a step forward, and birds flew away, revealing a bright stained glass platform. "So much to do, so little time." A voice spoke, scaring the hell out of her. "Take your time."

"Wh-who's there?!" she asked shakily, glancing at the woman on the platform. "Are you the one talking?"

"No. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

"Um, I guess..." She walked forward slowly, as three pedestals rose from the ground. One had a sword, the other had a staff, and the last had a shield.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... it will give you strength. Choose well." Emily looked at each item carefully before choosing the sword. "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" She nodded, and the weapon disappeared. "Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?" Jumping off of the pedestal, she picked up the staff. "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?" She nodded again, and the staff disappeared. "You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"

"Yeah." The pedestals began sinking into the ground, and she jumped off, looking around. "Hey, what's going o-" She was cut off as the platform shattered, letting her plummet downwards. Another platform came into view, and she landed on her feet softly.

"You've gained the power to fight." A sword appeared in her hands, and she swung it around a few times. "Alright! You've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others." A small black creature with glowing yellow eyes surfaced.

"Aww, it's so c-" More appeared, as the voice interrupted her.

"There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." She defeated one with ease, and the rest disappeared. "Behind you!"

"What?" Emily whipped around, only to be knocked down by the monster. "For such a small creature, its really strong!" They pinned her down, one by one, as she tried to reach for the sword. "Damn voice! Do something!" There was a brief flash of blinding light, causing her to shield her eyes. When the light faded, she saw that the enemies were gone. "Thanks." she muttered, standing up and running a hand through her hair. She picked up her weapon, dusting her clothes off.

"I didn't do that. You did."

"I... did? Wow, that's pretty cool!" she grinned, but it faded as she began to sink into darkness. It felt like something was pulling her down, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get loose. Opening her eyes, she realized was on yet another platform. She took a deep breath, slowly getting up. She approached a large door, grabbing the handles. Mustering up enough courage, she yanked the door open, getting blinded. She entered the room cautiously, waiting for the light to die down. Once it did, she realized she was in her living room. Her father sipped his coffee and read the newspaper, while her mother cleaned the glass end tables, and her little sister played with her dolls.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."

Nodding, Emily kneeled beside the nine-year old girl. "Hey, Little Lucy!"

The brown eyed blonde grinned happily, before her face turned serious. "What's most important to you?"

"Hmm... My friends." She ruffled her sister's hair, approaching her father.

"What do you want out of life?" he asked, placing the mug down.

"To keep everyone safe."

Her mother set the towels down, smiling. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Losing everyone close to me." she answered truthfully, shuffling her feet.

"You're afraid of losing those close to you. Friendship is most important to you. You want to keep everyone safe. Your adventure begins at night. As long as the moon is out, your journey will be fairly pleasant."

"Sounds good."

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." Emily nodded, appearing back on the platform. Ten of the creatures surrounded her, slowly closing in. One leapt at her, and she destroyed it with one blow. After defeating them all, small steps leading to another platform appeared.

 _It looks like a long way down..._ she thought, as she sprinted up the steps. Reaching the top, she slowed down, looking around. "So, now what?" She began walking towards the light that came from above.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." She turned around, seeing how big her shadow was. It rose out of the ground, causing her to stumble backwards. "But, don't be afraid."

"Pfft, you're really telling me not to be scared?" the brown eyed brunette gulped, backing up as her shadow became something completely different.

"And, don't forget..." Its glowing, yellow eyes watched her run away, only to stop before falling off of the platform. She turned back around as the sword appeared in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she charged at it.

…

Her weapon disappeared, and she jumped back. The creature slammed its large hands beside her. The vibration caused her to fall down, eyes wide. "What do I do now?!" she asked no one in particular, too scared to move. A pool of darkness surrounded her, as the monster began to fall forward.

"But, don't be afraid." The voice rang in her ears, as the darkness licked at her legs like flames. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." The darkness was engulfing her entire body, and she tried to escape, but it was no use. "So don't forget..." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, waiting to be crushed to death. "You are the one... who will open the door... Princess Emily."

Emily sat up quickly, covered in sweat. The brightness of the sun shone through her curtains, as Mia entered her room right when the alarm went off. "Whoa. What were you dreamin' about?" the green eyed girl laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no! It all felt so real..." she muttered, running a hand through her damp hair. "This... thing swallowed me up! Couldn't breathe, or anything. All I saw was darkness... There was this... voi-"

"Are you still dreamin'?" Mia sat on the edge of her bed, stretching.

"No. Maybe. I just... I dunno anymore..." she sighed, rolling out of bed. Looking in the mirror, she noticed that her hair had became wavy again, thanks to the sweat. "Man... Can I str-"

"Nope! No time!"

"Aw, come on! It'll only take-"

"Two hours? No, I don't think so. Come on, Cooper! We're burnin' daylight here!" She stood up, yanking open the curtains.

Emily hissed, shielding her tired eyes. "Alright, alright..." she groaned, throwing her hair into a quick ponytail. Pulling on her Converse, they left her messy room. Well, not before grabbing her secret money stash.

"Still can't believe you kept this from me!" Mia counted the cash, shaking her head.

The brown eyed brunette just yawned and shrugged, throwing her arms behind her head casually. "So, what are we getting first?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Ice cream?" She looked at her best friend.

"Ice cream." She nodded, grinning.

…

"Whew! I'm ready to call it a day!"

"What? It's only 9:30, Emily."

"But, don't you think we've accomplished _so much_ today? Just look at this amazingness~!" She gestured to the bags of materials laying in the grass.

"We haven't even done anything... All we did was carry the bags here. It wasn't ha-"

"Bags that are FULL of METAL. Why did I have to carry everything?!"

"Ehh... So, let's get to work!" Mia laughed nervously, completely ignoring her question.

Six p.m. rolled around, and they decided to head in. It'd be hard to work in the dark, right?

"Ya know, we probably should've built this inside." The brown eyed brunette sat in the grass, looking at the darkening sky. Her best friend plopped down right beside her, doing the same.

"Why's that?"

"Well, we can't just leave it out here like this. Someone could come and take it, or destroy it. I could have one of my parents watch over it, but what are we supposed to do when they both have work and we're at school?"

"Hmm... You got a good point there. Damn it!" she growled angrily.

"Hey, all we can do is hope for the best, right?" Emily tried to smile positively, but it came out as a frown. "Aw, who am I kidding? We can't even have our parents keep an eye on this stuff... They'll ask what it is, and why we're building it, and once they find out that we're trying to get to other worlds, they'll shut this whole operation down really quick."

"God damn it!" We really should've thought this through more, huh?"

"Yeah..." She glanced at the clocked on her phone, then stood up. "Alrighty. It's almost time for dinner, so Imma head in."

"'Kay. I'm gonna stay out for a little longer."

"Stay safe, Watermelon." She ruffled her hair, then ran inside, up to her room. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and quickly straightened it. She smiled at her no longer wavy hair, and dove onto her bed, already on her phone.

…

Two hours passed, and she finally put her phone down, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her stomach growled loudly, signaling hunger. "Thanks for calling me down to dinner..." she muttered sarcastically, getting up. She left her room and closed the door, seeing a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "What the-" She quickly opened the door again, only to find nothing but moonlight seeping through the curtains. "...alright then." She began to go downstairs, as a loud thunder clap echoed throughout the house, causing the lights to go out. "Damn." she swore, going into her room again to get her phone, only to see that it was dead. She rummaged through her drawers, finally finding her flashlight. _Weird how no one's said anything..._

She instinctively grabbed her baseball bat and ran downstairs, searching for her parents. "Mom, Dad? Lucy!?" she called out, shining the light everywhere. She spotted the small blonde cowering in a corner. "Aw, Little Lucy..." She cradled the girl, who just jumped out of her arms. "WAIT!" Lucy ran out of the back door, and her older sister followed. "Lucy! LUCY!" she yelled, looking around. "LU- WHOA, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" the brown eyed brunette exclaimed, staring at the large, black and purple black hole in the sky. "Is that... Mia?" She saw her best friend standing in the distance. Without a second thought, she sprinted to her, only to be stopped by the creatures from her dream. Readying her bat, she swung at the monster, but it just phased through it. The creature took its chance and clawed at her arm, causing her to drop the bat. She winced, catching a glimpse of a door similar to the one in the dream.

Holding a hand over her wound, she continued trekking to Mia, calling her name. "HEY! MIA! What the hell do you think you're doing?! We gotta get inside!"

"The door..." The green eyed girl turned around, smirking. "...has opened."

"Mia, what are y-"

"The door is open! Don't you see? We can get to the outside world much easier now... Screw the portal! I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!"

"Mia..."

"Come on, Emily. We'll go together." She held out her hand, as darkness began to engulf her. Emily reached for her hand, desperately attempting to grab it. It was like something was pulling her back. "Once we go through, there's no going back. It's time to leave this life behind, and start a new one on a new world. This is out chance, so we can't let fear stop us!" Darkness had completely swallowed them.

There was a bright flash, and the darkness and Mia were gone. In Emily's hand was a large, blunt key. Her arm no long hurt, as her wound seemed to heal itself. "Keyblade..." the voice whispered. "Keyblade..."

Those creatures surrounded her again, and she was actually able to hit one. Defeating the enemies, she approached the door. Opening it, she found herself in a beautiful meadow with a single tree, and Mia stood under it. "Oh, Mia! I thought you got hurt, or something! Don't ever worry me like that again, okay?" Emily squeezed the life out of her, grinning.

"Deal. I can actually keep a promise, unlike you."

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?"

"We were gonna go together... Why didn't you take my hand?!"

"What? I was tryi-"

"You promised we would explore the new worlds together, but instead, you pushed me away! Why, Emily? Why?!"

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about? You know that's not true!"

"LIAR!" Mia yelled angrily, as the ground began to shake.

Then she realized it. "No. You're not Mia. You aren't my best friend." the brown eyed brunette growled, and then everything went black. She could still feel the ground shaking violently, and hear the heavy wind and thunder. When her vision came back, she saw the large, black monster staring down at her with its beady, yellow eyes. Taking in her surroundings, she saw that she was in front of her house, which was being torn apart by the heavy winds. The blunt key appeared in her hand, and a heart necklace with pink and blue wings floated into her other hand. "I've seen this before..."

 _"Hey, there." A woman with blue hair and eyes approached a five-year old girl with pigtails._

 _"Hiya!" she grinned, waving._

 _"I'm Aqua." She kneeled in front of her, smiling._

 _"I'm Emily!"_

 _"Hi, Emily." Aqua pulled a necklace out of her pocket, watching it glow softly. "Here, hold this for me." She placed the pendant in Emily's hands, as the glowing stopped. "Yep... You're the one."_

 _"Huh? The one what?" she asked curiously, examining the necklace._

 _"The one I've been looking for. The _. Listen, you have to keep this necklace safe with all of your heart, okay? Don't let it fall into the wrong hands, or something bad will happen."_

 _Emily put it on carefully, looking up at her. "What?"_

 _"You're too young to know now..." she trailed off, looking in the distance. Clenching her fist, she stood up. "Listen, Emily, I have to go now."_

 _"Will I see you again?"_

 _"I hope so, Emily. I want you to stay safe, okay?"_

 _"Wait!" The brown eyed girl exclaimed, reaching into her pocket. "Here!" She gave her a pink ribbon._

 _"What's this for?"_

 _She held up her wrist, showing off her own. "I want you to have one. All of my friends wear one."_

 _"I'm... your friend?"_

 _"Of course! Why wouldn't you be?"_

 _"Can I get one, too?" A dark voice asked. A boy in a mask came through a portal of darkness, crossing his arms._

Emily shook the foggy memory out of her mind. "The one... what? Why can't I remember?!" Quickly putting on the necklace, she fought the creature.

The huge, black and purple hole began sucking things into it, even the monster. She grabbed onto a nearby stop sign, holding on for dear life. The sign came straight out of the ground, startling her and causing her to let go. "WHOOOOA!" she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

 **A/N: Whoo! That was one hell of a chapter, eh? I didn't expect it to be this long. That flashback, though. Yeah, I'm putting a lot more thought into this instead of following every single word of the original Kingdom Hearts. Buuut, anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Read and review, please~!**


	2. Traverse Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, sadly. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. I only own Emily and Mia.**

 **Chapter Two: Traverse Town**

Emily's brown eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. "Wh-where am I?" she asked, throat a little dry. She stood up slowly, legs aching. Stretching, she walked out of the dark alley, taking in her surroundings. "Traverse Town... Am I in another world?!" Civilians glanced at her as if she was crazy. She entered an accessory shop, and saw a blonde haired man talking to a spiky, brown haired boy with bright blue eyes around her age. She stood in line behind him, waiting patiently.

"Hold on, kid. How can I help ya, little lady?"

"...How'd I get here?" Standing next to the boy, she ran a hand through her hair. "First, I was at home, then a storm hits outta nowhere... And, I had to fight this big, black creature... Then, I woke up in an alley here.

"I was on my island, and then I basically had to do the same thing."

"Alright, I can knock two birds out with one stone." The man began to explain.

"Traverse Town..." the blue eyed boy mumbled. "So, gramps, is this really another world?" Emily snickered quietly as the man fumed.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway, this sure ain't your island or your city."

"Hmm... I guess I should start looking for Riku and Kairi."

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you two ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."

"Thanks, Cid!" she waved, as they left the shop. She turned to the boy, noticing that he was staring. "What?"

"N-nothing!" he blushed, finding the ground a lot more interesting.

"Okay... Well then, I'm Emily!" She held out her hand, grinning.

"I'm Sora." He returned the grin, shaking her hand. Now it was her turn to stare.

"Hmm..." She placed her hands on her hips, leaning close to him.

"Wh-what?"

"Have I seen you before?" She narrowed her eyes, looking into his bright blue eyes. "Hmm?"

"U-umm, I don't think so..." He backed up slightly, face slightly red.

"Are you _suuuure_?" When he nodded, she sighed. "So, you said you were looking for someone?" He nodded, as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm looking for my best friend, Mia..." She looked up at the sky, remembering how they were gazing at the stars, laughing like crazy, not too long ago. "I really hope she's okay..." A tear traveled down her cheek, as she closed her eyes.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Sora wiped away the tears. "No worries. I'll help you find her."

She glanced at him, brown eyes wide. "R-really?!" He nodded, grinning. "You're the best!" she exclaimed excitedly, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'll help you find Riku and Kairi!"

"C-can't breathe..."

"Oops." she giggled, letting the poor boy go. He gasped for air, only to begin to laugh. "So, what are your friends like? Maybe I've seen them around."

"Well, Riku has silver hair. He's really cocky, and he can be a jerk sometimes, but he's still my best friend. Back on the island, we would race a lot. Nine times out of ten, he'd win and make a big deal about it, saying 'I thought you were better than that.' Then when I would win, he'd say say something like, 'It's just a race.'"

"Wow. Well, I betcha I can beat him!"

"What? _No one_ can beat Riku!"

"I caaaan~!" she smirked, brown eyes sparkling.

"Okay, fine. When we find him, you two are gonna race!"

"Alrighty! I'll prove you wrong."

…

Sora and Emily approached the Second District gate, laughing. He held the door open for her. "After you."

"Ooh, what a gentleman!" She smiled, blushing a little. They entered the district, seeing a terrified man trip. A small heart was released from his chest, and darkness surrounded it. A small, black creature wearing armor appeared, then disappeared. "Wh-what the hell?" More creatures appeared, surrounding them. She began to back up, only to bump into Sora. "U-umm..." The blunt keys appeared in the hands with a flash of light. They glanced at each other, nodded, and charged at the creatures.

They defeated them rather easily, and their weapons disappeared. "What were those things?" Sora asked, looking around the Second District.

"I dunno. They kinda looked li- Wh-what are you doing?" She froze in place, as the blue eyed brunette examined her body.

"Checking for wounds." he said simply, moving her hair out of her reddening face.

"S-Sora, I'm fine... Trust me..." she laughed sheepishly. He tucked a strand behind her ear, staring directly into her eyes. _Whoa... Th-this is really happening... What am I supposed to do?!_ He cupped her cheek, causing even more color to rush to her face. The creatures surfaced again, and her brown eyes widened. "Sora! Behind you!"

"Huh?" He came back to reality, and whipped around, weapon already in hand.

After defeating the enemies and completely exploring the district, they head back to Cid. The first district had those monsters, too, which was pretty unusual. Entering the accessory shop, Emily grinned and waved. "Heya, Cid!"

"Hey, kiddos!"

They sat around for a few minutes, telling the older man about all that's happened. "Alright, gramps, we're gonna head back out."

"Don't call me gramps!" he growled angrily, and they snickered. "Anyway, be careful out there."

"We will... _gramps_!" the brown eyed girl giggled, running out of the shop, dragging Sora along.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." a man spoke.

The two teens turned around, staring at him. "Who are you?"

Ignoring their question, he continued. "And they'll keep on coming at you, as long you continue to wield the Keyblade."

"Keyblade..?"

"But, why? Why would they choose two kids like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Never mind. Now, let's see those Keyblades." The man began to walk towards them.

"What? There's no way you're getting these!" Sora stood in front of Emily with his arms out.

"Alright, then. Have it your way." He swung his gunblade, taking on a battle stance.

"Sora..." she mumbled.

"Don't worry. I won't let _anything_ happen to you. I promise." He grinned, and charged at the man. His attack wasn't very effective since he blocked it with his weapon. Looking to his left, he saw Emily right by his side.

Some time had passed, and the man had been tired out. They dropped to their knees. "Heh, y-yeah... Now, you're gonna... g-gonna..." she panted, frowning at the unconscious Sora beside her. "I-I win..." she muttered, falling face first onto the ground.

…

"Hey, are you okay?"

Mia's hand twitched, and she slowly opened her green eyes. "Ugh..." she groaned, looking up.

"Need some help?" the silverette asked, holding out a gloved hand. She gladly took it, standing up. Her legs felt like jelly, and she nearly fell over, but the cyan eyed teen quickly slipped his arms around her waist. "Careful there!" he chuckled.

"Wh-where am I..?" She placed a hand on her head, looking around the unfamiliar place. "Emily..." she sighed. "Who-who are you?"

He finally let her go. "Riku."

"I'm Mia."

"Mia, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"You look like a watermelon."

"SHUT UP!" she growled, hitting him on the back of the head.

"OW!"

…

"Come on, you lazy bum. Wake up." a girl's voice said. Opening his eyes, Sora saw a red haired girl with indigo eyes smile. "You okay?"

"Uhh... I-I guess..."

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblades. But, it's your heart they really want, because you can wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi."

"Kairi? Who's Kairi? _I'm_ the Great Ninja Yuffie!" With a flash of light, 'Kairi' turned into a dark haired girl. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall."

"That's Leon." the man from earlier added, leaning against the wall.

"...Ugh." Emily moaned, rolling onto her side. She opened her eyes slowly, and sat up, yawning. "Mmh... What happened..? My face hurts..." She saw her weapon leaning against the wall next to Sora's. "Keyblade..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We had to get them away from you two to shake off those things. Turns out, that's how they were tracking you!" Yuffie stood next to Leon.

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them." The brown haired man crossed his arms. "But, it's not gonna work for long. Still hard to believe that two, of all people, are the chosen ones..." Picking u the Keyblades, he examined them. They disappeared and reappeared in their wielders' hands, surprising them. "Well... I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Whaaat? I'm so confused..." Emily tilted her head.

"Yeah, why don't you start making some sense? What's going on here?"

…

"Okay, so you know that there are many other worlds out there, besides your castle and this town right?" a brown haired woman with green eyes asked.

"Yeah." a duck nodded.

"But, they're supposed to be a secret!" A dog covered his mouth.

"Well, they've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

…

"The... Heartless?"

"The ones that were attacking you, remember?"

"Those without hearts." Leon said, as Yuffie sat down again.

"The darkness in peoples' hearts; that's what attracts them." She leaned back on the bed.

"And there's darkness within every heart."

"Squall, you're forgetting the Princess of Light."

"Princess of Light..?"

"Mm-hmm! Hey, have either of you heard of someone named Ansem?"

…

"Ansem?" the dog asked.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." the woman, known as Aerith, informed them. Crossing his arms, the duck began to tap his foot impatiently.

"Gawrsh, uhh, can we see it?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. "The pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?"

"In many worlds."

"Oh... Then maybe the king went to find 'em."

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."

"Well, we gotta find him, quick!"

"WAIT! First, we need those 'keys'!" the duck exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right. The Keyblades."

…

"So... we have the keys?" Sora lifted up his Keyblade.

"Exactly." Yuffie nodded.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep on coming at you, no matter what."

"That's kinda stupid. I mean, why would they keep going after something they're afraid of?" Emily asked, staring at the keychain that was identical to her necklace. "Oh, yeah..."

"I dunno. Maybe it's determination? Who knows, maybe that question will be answered in Ansem's Report." The dark haired girl shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about Sora, but I didn't ask for this."

"The Keyblade chooses its masters, and it chose you guys."

"So, tough luck." Leon leaned against the door, closing his eyes.

 _Quit the cool guy act already..._ "So, um, I got thi-"

"How did all of this happen?" Sora asked suddenly, interrupting her. "I remember being in my room... Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku... Kairi..."

"Ya know what? I really don't know." The older man shrugged nonchalantly. Man, he was really no help.

 _Why is he just now freaking out about something no one know the answer to..?_ Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Emily held up her necklace. "So, I got this necklace."

Yuffie gasped, staring at the pendant. "N-no way... You can't be... Emily, have you seen this necklace before?"

"Hmm, well... When I was around four or five, a woman with blue hair gave this to me, telling me to keep it safe no matter what, or something. She told me not to let it fall into the wrong hands... I dunno, the memory is a little foggy."

"Oh, my God... Y-you're the Princess... of Light."

"Wh-what? Me, a princess!?"

"There are seven princesses of heart, they have the purest hearts. But, then there's the princess of light. Not only is her heart pure light, but she can also control light."

"So... if I snap right now, all of the lights will go out?"

"No, I said light, not electricity!" Yuffie laughed, standing up to stretch. "Anyway, as long as you're kept in good spirits, darkness can't bloom and take over the light in your heart, so you won't become a Heartless!"

"Oh... Well, that's pretty awesome." She grinned.

The dark haired girl suddenly pointed at Sora, startling him. "Sora, not only do you have the responsibility of being a Keyblade Wielder, but nowwww... you have to protect Emily from all danger!"

"What? I can take care of mys-"

"Okay! Emily, I, Sora, promise to protect you from anything! You will never be alone. I will be your shoulder to cry on, your person to vent to, I'll be your everything." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Only if you can promise to come to me if you ever need anything. We're in this together, Emily. Don't ever forget that."

Emily's eyes widened, as a tear trickled down her red cheeks. "I-I promise..." she mumbled, letting him wipe away her tears.

"Aww... That's so- LEON!" Yuffie shouted, pointing at a Heartless that had emerged from the floor.

"Yuffie, go!" he yelled, pulling out his weapon.

The said teen burst through the door connecting to the next room. "Yuffie?!" Aerith exclaimed, running after her.

"Sora, Emily, let's go!" Attacking the Heartless with his gunblade, he sent it flying out of the window, and he quickly jumped after it. The ran out onto the balcony, looking down.

"Whoa, that's far..." she gulped, looking away. "C-can we find some other way?"

He stared at her. "What?! People are in danger! If we take another way, they could all become Heartless! This is the fastest way down. Are you... scared to jump?"

"Yeah, a little..." The Princess of Light nodded slowly, watching Leon fight off Heartless below them.

"I'll catch you." She looked at him, brown eyes full of fear and uncertainty. "Trust me, Emily. I _will_ catch you. I promise."

"O-okay..."

Once down in the alleyway, they helped the older man clear the enemies out. "Don't bother with the small fry, just find the leader."

"Got it!"

…

The Keyblade Wielders entered the Third District, defeating Heartless in the process. Above them, the dog turned around as Heartless surrounded them. "Gawrsh, are these those Heartless guys?" he asked, hiding behind his shield.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" the duck yelled, raising his staff. Their plan didn't work out so well, and they were sent flying into the air.

Emily looked up, hearing screams. "Uhh, Sora."

"Yea-" The duck and dog crashed on top of them. "Ow..." he groaned, rubbing his head.

"Oh, the keys!" Goofy and the duck exclaimed, noticing their Keyblades. The ground shook, as pillars rose up, blocking the exits. Heartless appeared around them, slowly closing in. They quickly got up, preparing to fight.

"Ready for this?" Sora stood back to back with Emily.

"Definitely. The real question is, are _you_ ready?" Gripping her Keyblade, she smirked.

They all fought surprisingly well together, like they were supposed to be a team. "Okay, now that that's over-" Metal body parts fell from the sky, assembling themselves and forming another Heartless. "Or not..."

…

Guard Armor's arms and legs were gone, leaving its torso and head. The body rumbled, causing the head to fall onto the ground with a loud _clank._ They faded away, and a large heart floated into the sky. "So... you guys were looking for us?" Sora asked, and they nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade." Leon said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, why dontcha come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!"

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi..."

"And Mia..." the Princess of Light added.

"Of course!" the duck replied positively, making them look up.

"Are ya sure?" the dog whispered.

"Who knows? But we need them to come with us to find the king."

"Sora, Emily, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah... I guess." the brown eyed brunette sighed.

"But, you can't come along looking like that! Understand? No frowning, and no sad faces."

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" The dog leaned closer to him, only to get pushed away.

"This boat runs on happy faces. Okay?"

"Happy?"

"Yeah! Aw, come on, Sora! Smile~! For me, pleeeeeease?" she begged, pouting cutely.

"Cheeeeeese!" He looked up with the dumbest grin on his face, causing everyone's jaws to drop. "..huh?" Emily suddenly burst into laughter, and they both joined in. "Okay, I'll go with you guys! Emily?"

"I'm wherever you are! Ya kinda hafta protect me, anyway."

"Donald Duck." He held out his hand.

"Name's Goofy." He placed his hand on top of Donald's.

"I'm Sora, and that's Emily." He pointed to the girl who smiled and waved. They put their hands on top of each other's.

"All for one, and one for all!" Goofy said, and they all rose their arms.

Donald noticed her necklace, eyes widening. "Emily... A-are you the Princess of Light?"

"Maybe. So what if I am?" They both bowed, causing her to blush. "No, d-don't do that... I mean, it's not that big of a deal..."

"Not a big deal?!" Sora placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Come on, you're a Princess!"

"Yeah, I guess... I'm just not used to it, that's all."

…

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd thought it? Especially that the girl is the Princess of Light!"

"Yes, she's the youngest one of them all. And such power of the Keyblade. Their strength is not their own."

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless? Hah! That'll settle things quick enough."

"Those brats' friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them!"

"You're no prize yourself!"

"Shut up!"

"Enough! The Keyblades have chosen them. Will they be the ones who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful... Especially the Princess..."

"Yes... We've got quite a few plans in store for her..."

 **A/N: And that was chapter two! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which might come out soon. I'm not sure, school is a bitch and teacher's don't understand that we have other classes so they give us a shit ton of homework. Anyway, thanks for reading~**


	3. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters.**

 **Chapter Three: Darkness**

"Make sure you're prepared for your journey. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

"Check out the shops around here! They've got some pretty cool stuff!"

"This is from all of us." Aerith handed them a thousand munny. "Spend it as you see fit." She smiled.

"Good luck!"

"I really hope you find your friends. Keep your spirits up." Leon said.

"Oh, Sora! Don't forget, protect Emily with all you've got, alright? Don't let her outta your sight!"

"Yuffie, isn't that going a little too f-"

"Okay!" He grinned, and she sighed.

"The Gummi Ship is right outside that gate." Donald pointed to the exit.

"The Gah... wha..?"

"That's our ship." He rolled his eyes.

"Just wait til ya see it!"

"Hold on, this is for you." The duck gave them both a fire spell.

"Whoa, sweet!" The Princess of Light grinned, turning to Sora. "Come on, let's go to the item shop!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand, causing him to blush. "Let's goooo~!" she sang, sprinting off, dragging the poor boy along.

…

"Okay, now we can really go find Mia, Riku and Kairi!" She pumped her fist into the air excitedly. "Oh, wait a sec! We haven't fully checked out the Third District!"

"Princess, we'll go with you. We don't want the Heartless to attack you!" Donald pulled out his staff.

"Hold up... Please don't call me Princess. It just doesn't fit me. I'm just... Emily."

"Sorry, Pri- I mean, Emily."

"It's cool." She smiled brightly.

…

The group of four encountered Shadows and Soldiers, but they defeated them with no major injuries. "Hey, look at that." Sora pointed to a door with a fire symbol on it.

"Hmm..." The Princess of Light looked at her Keyblade, and then the door. "Hey, guys! Move outta the way! I bet I can hit that door with fire!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!" the blue eyed brunette exclaimed, causing her to shrug. "You're like, ten feet away!"

"As the Princess of Light, I demand for you to let me shoot at the door." she groaned, and he sighed. They moved out of her way, and she smiled, aiming her Keyblade at the door. "That's a handy new trick. Alrighty! You guys ready?!" she called out, earning nods and thumbs ups. "FIRE!" she yelled, as darkness shot out of her Keyblade. It hit the door, opening it. "Ehh... Donald?" She looked at the duck, confused. "W-was that supposed to happen?"

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. _No... Emily isn't... Sh-she can't be..._ Quickly shaking the thought out of his head, he regained himself. "Uhh... Tr-try it again."

"Okay. FIRE!" she shouted again, and the fire was normal.

 _Why did darkness come out the first time if she's the Princess of Light..?_ the duck thought, as they entered the cave beyond the door.

"Donald, I think you gave me a screwed up fire spell." she laughed, shivering. "God, it's cold in here..." Sora threw his arm around the freezing girl. "Aww, thank you, Sora~!" She grinned, pressing her cheek to his.

"Oh, um, y-you're w-welcome..." he stuttered out, chuckling nervously.

"Gawrsh, Sora. Your face is all red!" Goofy pointed out.

"Like a tomato!" Donald added, snickering.

"Hey, why'd your face get all hot all of a sudden?" she asked innocently, trying not to laugh.

"U-uhh, I dunno."

They made it across the moving stones, reaching the rundown house, the entrance being blocked by debris. "So, how do we get in?" The Princess looked around.

"Maybe the back?" Sora suggested.

Nodding, Emily began to march around the left side. "Hey, lookie-lookie!" She pointed at a small hole in the wall. "Hmm... It seems big enough..." Getting down on her hands and knees, she examined the hole, before beginning to crawl inside.

"Uh, Emily? I don't think.. you'll fit in there..." the blue eyed brunette sighed, face-palming.

"Are you calling me fat!?" she shouted angrily, her voice echoing from inside of the empty house.

"Uh, no."

"Exactly, that's what I thought!" She grinned, but it quickly faded. "Damn it!" she cried out. "I-I'm stuck!" She tried crawling forward, but her hips grinded against the jagged stone, causing her to wince.

"Emily, I hate to be the one to say this... But I told you so." the brown haired boy said simply, smirking a little.

"Shut up, and push me!"

"E-err, what?"

"I said, _push me!_ "

"Uh, a-are you sure?" His face turned red, as his eyes widened.

"Just push me..." she repeated herself for the third time.

Sighing once again, he knelt, beginning to push her backside with his shoulder. "Man, you really are stuck!"

"No dur, Sherlock..." she groaned boredly.

"How about I..." Sora stood up, grabbing her ankles. He pulled her, but no progress was made. Ya know, some help would be appreciated." he huffed, tossing a glare over at Donald and Goofy. They all began to push the Princess once again through the small hole.

"H-hey! I'm moving!" she cheered happily. Once inside, she rubbed her sore sides. "Oi... Never doin' that again. Alright..." She kicked away some loose stones, making the hole a little bigger. "Sora, think you can fit through there?"

"Maybe." He crawled through, and stood up, only to be inches away from Emily's face.

"O-oh. Umm... Hey, there." she chuckled awkwardly, brown eyes never wavering from his blue ones.

"Y-yeah... Hi." He finally willed himself to move, stepping out of the way.

"Uhh... Yep." She quickly looked away, giving the okay for Donald and Goofy. Once everyone was inside, they all looked around the old place. She walked around, already putting that incident behind her. "There's somethin' about this old place..." she started, turning into a girl with red hair and indigo. "It reminds me of the secret back home, where we used to draw on the walls. Remember?" She turned to Sora, smiling.

"Kairi?"

There was a flash, and she was no longer Kairi. She actually said, "It kinda makes me think of the time we _accidentally_ flooded Mia's basement, then set it on fire... somehow. That was pretty fun..." Emily hit Sora on the back of his head, growling quiet. "Would ya quit daydreamin' about your _precious_ Kairi. We'll find her, gosh!" she huffed, crossing her arms, a look of jealousy evident on her face. _Nah. I'm not jealous. I don't even like Sora! I don't like him... Right?_

An old man's voice snapped the Princess of Light out of her thoughts. "Well, well." The brown eyed girl spun around, staring at the man with a long, white beard, holding a small bag. "You've arrived sooner than I expected."

"What? Y-you knew we were coming?"

"Of course."

Emily leaned closer to her friend. "Is he a wizard?" she whispered, and he shrugged.

"Are you... a Heartless?"

"He doesn't look like one."

"Oh my, no. My name is Merlin, and as you can see, I am a sorcerer. I-"

"Oh! He's a sorcerer, not a wizard!"

"Uhh... As I was saying, I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Ah, but from all of the time away, it seems this place has become a little rundown." Merlin said, pulling out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, the stone house was returned to its original condition. The hole was gone, and an actual entrance with a green cloth covering it took its place. "Now... Your king has requested my help."

"King Mickey?"

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you be, young man?"

"I'm Sora."

"And you?"

"I'm Emily, Princess of Light~!" she announced proudly, grinning.

"Ah, so you've found the keys, and the Princess of Light as well."

Donald nodded. "What did the King as you to do?"

"Just a moment." Merlin set the bag down, standing on the table. "Presto!" he yelled, and the bag opened. Small items hopped out, growing larger as they settled around the room. Emily freaked out, grabbing Sora's arm, causing him to blush and smile.

The room was now decorated nicely, and candle gave the place a nice, warm glow. "There now. Ahem." the old man cleared his throat. "You king has asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like, so let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing." He looked at a small carriage near the entrance. Blue sparkles roamed around the room, turning into an elderly woman dressed in lilac with a wand.

"Hello, I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king has asked me to help, too. I will assist you throughout your journey."

"I don't know how much I can be of help, but do stop by at anytime." He gave them a smile.

"Oh, Merlin, may I speak with you?" Donald asked, as he and the said man walked to a corner of the room. "Merlin, I gave Emily a fire spell and when she used it... darkness came out."

"A Princess of Light... and darkness instead of fire?"

The duck nodded. "I didn't give her a darkness spell, because I don't even have one... M-Merlin, I don't think she's the... I-I think-"

"Well, I'll just find out for myself then." Merlin said, knowing what he was thinking. "Emily, could you come here a moment?"

"Okay. What's up?" she asked, as the man placed his hand over her heart, closing his eyes. "Umm..."

 _I sense darkness in her heart... But why?_ Merlin opened his eyes, smiling. "Just checking your heartbeat. To be a Princess you have to be healthy!" he lied, as Sora came over. He felt her heartbeat speed, and she blushed lightly, as he glanced between the two teens.

"What's happeni-" Emily quickly dragged the Keyblade Wielder away.

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly, staring at Merlin with an 'If you say anything, I'll kill you' look.

He only nodded nervously, before turning back to the duck. "Donald, I sensed darkness within her heart..."

"D-darkness?!" he quacked out in surprise.

"Yes. Jiminy is accompanying you, correct?" The duck nodded. "Good. Tell him about Emily, and have him record any strange things about behavior."

"Okay, thanks Merlin. We'll be back soon." Donald waved, walking back to his friends. "Let's go."

"We're off? Awesome~!" the Princess of Light exclaimed excitedly, pumping her fist into the air.

 **A/N: My God, this chapter is so late. I'll try to make it short and sweet. When I first started writing this one, I got really bored with it easily. So I just stopped writing it, but I started writing it again. Eeeeeyah, that's really it. Chapter four shouldn't be like a million year wait. Maybe a month, because of school. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I literally rushed to get this out. Buuuut, read and review, guys~!**


	4. Keyblades in Wonderland

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I only own my characters. I also apologize in advance for spelling or grammatical errors.**

 **Chapter Four: Keyblades in Wonderland**

The group of four slowly fell down. "Whoa!" Emily shrieked, clinging to Sora. Looking down, she saw an abstract floor pattern getting closer. And closer. They all landed softly on their feet. Well, except for Goofy, who landed on his stomach roughly.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" a small white rabbit exclaimed, sprinting past them while checking his watch. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there!" He continued to run past them into a hallway, his frantic voice echoing throughout it. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, the queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

"…okaaay?" The Princess shrugged, before grinning. "Come on, guys!" she beamed energetically, dashing down the hall, leaving the others to follow.

"Geez, Emily. Just watching you makes me tired." the blue eyed brunette laughed, earning a playful glare from her. They came to a door, and he opened it, only to find another door. "What the—" Opening that door, he was greeted by yet another door. "Really?!" He angrily yanked the last one open.

She snickered quietly, entering the Bizarre Room. "Shorties." she muttered under her breath, while she and Goofy had to duck down.

"Hey, I heard that!" Donald yelled, causing Goofy to laugh a little.

"Whatever." Sora chuckled, punching her arm lightly. She punched him back. "Oh, that hurt _**so**_ bad."

The Princess grabbed his collar, her face becoming inches away from his in a matter of seconds. Narrowing her brown eyes, she raised her fist, a faint cloud of darkness surrounding it. "Want me to make it hurt?"

"Uhh, n-no…" he squeaked, more afraid of the darkness than her fist. She held back a laugh, letting him go.

"Y-ya know I love ya!" she giggled, as the darkness faded.

"Yeah, wh-whatever…" He regained himself, looking away to hide his blush, deciding not to say anything. _Did… no one else see that? It was just like with the fire spell in Traverse Town…_

"Hey, look, there's the rude rabbit!" she said, pointing at the white ball of fur scurrying through a small door. "Did he get smaller, or did we get… bigger? Either way, I'm still taller than you both." Smirking, she leaned against a bed casually, but it went into the wall. Literally. "Uh… Oops?"

Ignoring her, Sora examined the door. "How'd he get so small?"

"No, you're simply too big." the doorknob yawned.

Both Keyblade Wielders jumped back, eyes wide, Goofy's jaw dropped, and Donald nearly fainted. "I-it talks!"

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good mornin'!" The tall dog waved goofily.

"Goodnight! I need a bit more sleep…"

"Hold up!" Emily exclaimed, getting down on her hands and knees so she was level with doorknob. "What do we have to do to get smaller?"

"Why don't you try the bottle…" Yawn. "…over there?" he asked sleepily, and they all turned around. A table and a chair rose up from the floor. Two bottles were on top, one blue, and the other orange.

"Okaaay, but which one do we drink?" She stood up, looking back down at the doorknob, only to see it was out like a light. "Welp, that's great. Juuuust great." she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Um, alright. Let's just go with… blue."

"Why blue?"

"'Cause I said so~! And it's one of my favorite colors!" The Princess of Light grinned, before taking a long swig of the beverage.

"Hey, save us some!"

"Heh, sorry. That stuff is really good!" she laughed, handing the bottle to Sora.

"…it tastes just like water."

"I was thirsty, okay?"

Once small, the group hopped off of the table to be greeted by Shadows, and a new type of Heartless, Red Nocturne. The Red Nocturnes were fire enemies, so Donald casting fire every five seconds probably wasn't helping all that much.

After defeating those Heartless, more appeared, including Soldiers. "Really? It just doesn't end…" She let out an exasperated sigh, as the Heartless surrounded them. "Light!" she yelled, and multiple rays of light shot out of her Keyblade, hitting every single enemy and destroying it. "Wh-whoa..." she panted, looking at her weapon. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what just happened.

"E-Emily, h-how'd you do that?!" Donald tilted his head.

"I-I dunno… I just… did, I guess. I'm kinda shocked, too." she laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

They walked through a small door, and ended up in a grassy courtyard with card guards and young, blonde haired girl with blue eyes. The rabbit quickly dashed up the spiral staircase, playing a fanfare on his golden trumpet. "Court is now in session!" he cried out.

"I'm on trial? But why?" the girl asked, frowning.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" He bowed humbly.

A rather… thick woman with black hair wearing black and red and a crown opened her eyes. "This girl is the culprit, there's no doubt about it! And the reason? Because I say so, that's why!"

"Why is she such a bi—" the Princess started, but Sora quickly covered her mouth.

"That is so unfair!"

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen tapped her heart gavel on the desk impatiently.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You maybe be the queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!" she stated defiantly, crossing her arms.

" **SILENCE**!" the woman shouted, slamming her fists down. "You dare defy _me_?!"

"Hey, we should help her out."

"Yeah, but the—"

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked, interrupting the duck.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected him.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules."

"The court finds the defendant… guilty as charged!" She pointed at the blonde. "For crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…" Upon hearing this, the Keyblade Wielders gasped, looking at each other. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" she yelled once again, pointing at her, ordering the cards to lock her up.

"No, no! Oh, please!" she cried out.

"Are we _really_ gonna sit here and let a girl's head get cut off? Hell. No. Hold on!" Emily shouted, running towards them.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with MY court?" The black haired woman looked her over.

"Look, lady... We know who the real culprit is."

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-"

"Shh! Anyway, she isn't the one you're looking for."

"That's nonsense! Have you any proof?"

"Err... N-no, but-"

A guard locked the girl in a cage. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence. Fail, and it's off with all of your heads!"

Emily's eyes widened. "No, it's off with my head. Not theirs!"

"What?!"

"Very well then. Gather as much or as little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

She nodded, and they all left the courtyard. Entering the Lotus Forest, Sora turned to the Princess. "Why'd you say that?!"

"Well, I just don't want you guys to get hurt for my mistakes... I'd rather sacrifice myself than my friends. I just want you all to be safe..." she answered, and Donald laughed. "What..?"

"It's just that a real princess _would_ say something like that!"

She grinned, but it faded as a purple cat head appeared in front of her face. She let out a squeak, instantly stepping away from it, as it disappeared and reappeared constantly. It finally settled on a tree stump, as a striped, headless cat appeared, balancing itself on the head. It then picked it up, and put it on. "Who... W-well, more like _what_ are you?"

"Who indeed. Poor Alice, soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"If you know who the culprit is, then tell us!"

"The Cheshire Cat has all of the answers, but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The purple feline disappeared again.

"Wait!" Sora called after him.

"They're already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are five pieces of evidence in all. Four are a cinch to find. The fifth is tricky, but if you find them all, there will be a big reward."

"Should we trust him?" Goofy asked.

"To trust or to not trust. You decided." The voice didn't say anything else after, so they assumed it was really gone.

Looking around, Emily spotted Heartless guarding a small, light pink box. "Hey, look." She pointed at it.

"Think that's the evidence?"

"Only one way to find out!" Summoning her Keyblade, she charged at the creatures.

…

"Are you ready to present your evidence before the Queen?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Council, step up to the podium."

"Now, show me what you have found." the Queen of Hearts demanded. Nodding, the Princess of Light placed the four boxes they found down. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed! Cards! Bring forth the rest of my evidence!" There was a puff of smoke, and the fifth box appeared.

"Wait, if she could just do that, why the hell did we have to find that crap ourselves?" she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. Alright, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"Whaaat?! After all we went through to collect it?" she whined.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! ONE box!"

Sighing, everyone huddled up next to each other as if they were football players. "Well... I vote Emily."

"Wh-what? Why me?!" the said complained. When they all shrugged, she let out another sigh. "Fine..." She stood up straight again, choosing the middle box. The face of a Soldier Heartless appeared.

"What in the world was that?!"

Smirking, she placed a hand on her hip. "There's your proof. Alice is innocent."

"Rrrrgh... SILENCE! I'm the law here! Article twenty-three: anyone who defies the Queen is guilty!"

"What? That's crazy!"

"And really stupid!" the brown eyed girl added.

"Seize them at once!" the woman growled, as the scenery disappeared. A tower rose up in what used to be the courtyard. A guard spun the wheel, raising Alice's cage. "Cards! If they touch the tower, you will lose your heads!"

"Man, what's with this lady and wanting to decapitate everyone?" Emily rolled her eyes again, readying her Keyblade.

…

The cage was lowered, as the tower disintegrated. The Princess immediately dashed over to it, the others following. Drawing the curtain back, they saw that Alice was no longer inside. "Sh must've been kidnapped while we were fighting..."

"You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" the Queen shouted angrily.

The group of four entered the Lotus Forest again, only to be greeted by the Cheshire Cat again. "Hey, have you seen Alice?"

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes."

"Well, which way did they go?"

"This way, that way. Does it matter? Left, right, up, down. All mixed up, thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the darkness in the deserted garden. You might fight Shadows in the upside-down room. He disappeared, and she nodded.

"Alright, let's go, guys!" she cheered, leading the way while fighting off Heartless. They arrived in the empty Tea Party Garden, entering the slanted house. Meeting with the strange feline again, he told them that they weren't there.

After a ton of confusing twists and turns, they somehow ended up back in the Bizarre Room with the snoozing doorknob. Suddenly a huge Heartless appeared, causing the Princess of Light to gulp. This one was a A LOT bigger than the one back in Traverse Town, but the blizzard spell the Cheshire Cat gave them could help a lot.

…

The Trickmaster shot another ball of fire at Emily, but she quickly deflected it, sending it flying back towards it. The Heartless began to drop to its knees, but it stood up once again, only to collapse. A large heart escaped from its chest, floating upwards. The Trickmaster's body dissipated into light orbs, as the heart disappeared into thin air. "Yeah, we did it!"

"What a racket! How's a doorknob to get any sleep?!" he yawned, and his mouth/keyhole opened widely. Well, there it was. The Keyhole to this world. Sora and Emily's Keyblades began to glow. Looking at each, they nodded in unison. Pointing their weapons at the hole, thin beams of light shot into it. The sound of a lock clicking was heard, and a mini Gummi piece shot out of it.

Goofy picked it up, examining it. "This Gummi sure ain't like the others..."

"Here, let me hold onto it. You'll probably lose it, ya big palooka!"

"Splendid~. You're quite the heroes." A voice spoke up from behind them. Turning around, they saw the Cheshire Cat standing on top of the table. "If you're still looking for Alice, she isn't here."

"Well, then where is she?"

"She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness." He then disappeared.

"No... I feel like this is my fault... I-I should've been watching the cage-"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it!" Sora placed his hand on her shoulder. "If anything, it's all of our faults!" He grinned enthusiastically.

" _Greeeat_... That takes three-fourths of the blame away from me..."

"Let's head back to the Gummi Ship. Maybe we'll find her in another world."

"...yeah, maybe."

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR. THIS WOULD'VE BEEN POSTED EARLIER LIKE ON WINTER BREAK, BUT I FORGOT TO PUT IT ON MY FLASHDRIVE (I WENT TO MY DAD'S SO I DIDNT HAVE ACCESS TO IT AND WHY AM I YELLING) and I wanted to write but my dad thought it would be a good idea to sell the fucking laptop? ANYWAY *cringes at this entire chapter, especially the title* I wrote this in my notebook a while ago, so it's in my old style... I tried to fix it as I typed it but this was the best I could do... But the next chapter is going to be A LOT worse... and really confusing... But anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. In The Jungle

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own the characters made by Square Enix and Disney. I only own my characters. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. And I'm also terribly sorry for my absence! 3**

 **Chapter Five: In The Jungle**

As they flew to the next world, Emily glanced over at Donald flying the ship. "Hey, Donald?"

"Yeah?" the duck answered, focusing on destroying a space rock.

"Can I fly the ship?"

"Absolutely not!" he exclaimed.

"I don't wanna die today, at least, not like this." Sora laughed, glancing over at her.

"Wha- You guys seriously think I'd crash the ship?!"

"Yes." everyone responded in unison.

"Screw you guys." she huffed, crossing her arms. "I'd be a great pilot."

…

As they arrived at a new world, Goofy looked over at the mage. "Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there."

"In a backwater place like that?! No way! Let's keep going."

"Hey, hold on. Riku, Kairi and Mia might be down there. Let's just check it out."

As they all argued whether or not to land there, the Princess of Light took this chance to reach for a random button. "...so...close."

"Forget it! We're- Emily, don't touch that." The said girl drew her arm back, a pout on her face. "We're on an important mission!"

"Come on..." she whispered to herself, reaching for another button.

"Just land!"

"NO!"

"Come onnn!" Sora begged.

"Aw, phooey!"

" **WE'RE LANDING.** " he said with finality, as Emily hit the button, causing the entire ship to shake.

"Emily, stop! Don't touch that!" By now, she had leapt out of her seat and began to press anything and everything.

"Do it, Emily! Land the ship!"

"YOU GOT IT~!"

"NOOOO!" Donald yelled out, as she sent the ship spiraling into the jungle.

"You said you wanted to land here, well, ya got your wish! I told ya I'd be a great pilot~!" she sang, as they entered the world.

…

"WHOA!" she shouted, landing in grass. "Ow..." she winced, slowly standing up, using the tree for support. "...Sora? Donald, Goofy?" she called out, not liking being separated from the group. Glancing down at the hippo in the murky water, she sighed. "At least I have you, Mr. Hippo..." Stretching her arms above her head, she left the lagoon, entering what seemed to be a campsite. Passing by a table, she examined some of the papers on it. "'Recipe for Ether: Ice the ingredient.'" she read aloud, raising an eyebrow, not understanding what it meant. With a shrug, she put the paper down. Approaching the tent, she hoped she wasn't interrupting anything. "Knock, knock!" she announced, entering the tent. "Hiya~!"

"Oh, hello. a woman with brown hair and blue eyes said, giving her a small smile. "I didn't know there was anyone else here!"

"O-oh, I'm just, u-uhh, visiting. I'm Emily, Princess of Light." She knew she didn't need to announce it every time, but it just felt so awesome doing so.

"Ooh, a Princess! I'm Jane." Her smile widened, becoming contagious, causing Emily to smile back. Gesturing to the chair by the entrance, she began to tinker with a projector. "Please, sit. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." The brunette let out a quiet sigh as she sat down, running a hand through her surprisingly still straight hair.

"So, what brought a Princess to the jungle?"

She hesitated before answering, carefully thinking about what to say, not wanting to with the world orders any more than they already have. "Well... Ya see, my friends and I are looking for some other friends of ours, and we thought they'd be here... We kinda got separated, and all I really want is to see him- I-I mean, them..." she explained, a blush covering her cheeks. "The loud, short duck is Donald... The tall dog is Goofy, and the adorable, spiky haired one is Sora... Have you seen them by any chance?"

"No, I'm sorry." She stopped messing around with the projector for a moment to frown at her. It was replaced with a smirk, as she resumed her tinkering. "So you think Sora is adorable?"

"Wh-what? D-did I call him a-adorable?!" she stuttered, as her face reddened. "I-I didn't mean th-that, I-I... I just don't know..." She blushed out of embarrassment, averting her gaze.

"Do you like him?"

"Wh-what?! N-no! Well, maybe... W-wait, no! I-I... It's just _really_ complicated." she sighed, covering her face with her hands.

Jane chuckled. "I understand. I won't bother you about it anymore."

…

Emily had begun to doze off, occasionally popping her head back up. She let out a quiet yawn, taking a quiet glance over at Jane, who seemed to be engrossed in a book. "Hey, Jaaane?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"I'm boooored." she groaned, stretching her arms.

"Would you like to read a book? There's plenty."

"The Princess of Light looked at the table with what seemed to be a million books on it, before groaning again. "That looks like torture."

Jane only chuckled quietly, shutting the book. "I'm sorry there's not much to do around here." she apologized, putting the book away.

"No, you don't have to apologize, it isn't your fault." she mumbled, standing up to stretch out her legs. _I wish Sora was here._ A man entered the tent on all fours with a spiky haired brunette following behind him. "S-Sora~!" she squealed happily, tackling him. She nearly squeezed him to death, as he returned the embrace.

"Emily..." He grinned at her as she reluctantly let him go. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

"I'm glad _you're_ okay... I'm never piloting the Gummi Ship again..."

"Jane." the man grunted.

"Hello, Tarzan. And I take it that you're Sora?"

"Yeah." He stood up again, holding his hand out for Emily.

"Since you both speak English, you obviously aren't related to Tarzan..." she said, and both Keyblade Wielders glanced at him. "Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." a voice said from behind them. A man holding a shotgun came in, as a duck and a dog followed him in.

"Sora! Emily!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Guys!" The Princess grinned, clearly happy that they were all back together.

"Goofy, Donald!" Sora yelled out, kneeling to Donald's height. They took one look at each other, instantly turning away and crossing their arms.

"They're nothing but a circus of clowns, and a dumb girl. Not much use for hunting gorillas..." the man huffed, leaving the tent.

"Stupid girl?! I WILL TAKE YOUR GUN AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-" The rest of insult came out muffled, as Sora covered her mouth, holding back a laugh.

"I seriously doubt that, little girl."

"Mr. Clayton, we're not hunting the gorillas, we're studying them. This is research." Shaking her head slightly, she turned back around. "Well, the more the merrier~. Do make yourself at home."

"Well, anyway..." the blue eyed brunette muttered.

"I'm staying." he and Donald announced at the same time.

"Huh?" He looked down at the duck.

"Donald, I thought you didn't wanna be here?" Emily tilted her head.

"Sora, Emily, look what we found. Look at this..." Goofy said, holding out a red, orange and purple cube.

"...what is that thing."

"A Gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." he informed them. "It's different than the one we got in Wonderland."

"So does that mean..?"

"The King could be here. So we've gotta work together for him." Donald said, crossing his arms and beginning to tap his foot. " _For now._ " he added.

"Fine, I'll let you tag along. _For now_."

"Oh, hey, Donald, I'm sorry 'bout getting us into this mess by hitting all of those buttons. In my defense, Sora told me to make us land."

"Wha-"

"It's okay, Emily. We might be able to find the King here, anyway. And besides, maybe one day, I'll let you actually fly the Gummi Ship."

"W-wait, for realsies?!" A huge grin spread across her face. Turning around, she approached Jane. "Thanks for letting me wait here for my friends..."

"You're quite welcome, Emily. Oh, did you know that Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas?"

"Really..?" She glanced over at Tarzan. _That's pretty damn cool..._

"Yes. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

"Oh... So he was speaking 'gorilla' back there..." Sora piped up.

"Ah, that's right. While Emily was waiting here, she told me you were all looking for some friends?"

"He said Riku, Kairi and Emily were here, and one word I couldn't understand... At least he was right about Emily." He glanced down at his feet, as the Princess poked his cheek.

"Heeeyyy~. No frowning, no sad faces, okay?" She smiled, mimicking Donald, causing him to chuckle.

"Why don't we try this?" Jane asked, placing her hand on the projector. "We can show Tarzan some slides, and see if any of them match that word." As she began to tinker with it again, she furrowed her brow. "What happened to the slides?"

"We can look for them."

They exited the tent, looking all around the campsite for the slides. After finding all six of them scattered around, they went back to Jane. "Ah thank you." She showed each picture, but the one of a castle caught Sora's interest.

"Hmm..."

"What's up?" Emily asked him.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing..." He waved his hand around nonchalantly. _That place looks so familiar..._ he thought to himself.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane turned the projector off, looking down at him.

"Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?"

"A-and do you know if Mia is here, too?"

Tarzan stared at them both before shaking his head. "B-but I thought-" the blue eyed Keyblade Wielder started, but Clayton interrupted him.

"That leaves just one place." the man said, entering the tent. "Children, we've been in this jungle for some time now, but we have yet to encounter these 'friends' of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane began.

"Then takes us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." he grunted, causing Emily to growl and clench her fists. Why was he so rude? Tarzan stared at them all for a moment, glaring at Clayton longer, and then he nodded.

"Tarzan... Are you sure?" the blue eyed woman asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." he spoke.

"Kerchak?"

"He must be the leader. Perfect... I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle _is_ a dangerous place." he said, as the corners of his lips curved up, forming a sadistic smirk.

As they left the tent, a large animal leapt for Emily, but Sora quickly jumped in front of her, blocking its attack. "Whoa! What the hell is that thing?!" she exclaimed, summoning her Keyblade.

"Sabor. Danger." Tarzan grunted, attacking it with his spear.

"Uhh, alright…"

It ran off after they defeated it, and they followed Tarzan into the Hippos' Lagoon. "Oh, hey, it's my friend! Hi, Mr. Hippo~!" the brown eyed brunette beamed and waved at the hippo, who didn't seem even a little bit interested in her. "Aw…"

"You're friends with a.. hippo?"

"Uh—Long story, don't ask."

They all climbed up the vines, reaching the treetops. Jumping from vine to vine, they tried to keep up with Tarzan. When they finally caught up, they found him grunting indecipherable words to the gorillas. When he finished speaking, Emily tilted her head.

"Uhh, did you guys get any of that?" Goofy asked.

"Not a word…"

Tarzan tried to talk to them again, but Kerchak turned his head away. He began to walk away, and the smaller gorilla followed reluctantly.

"Was he looking off towards the treehouse?" Sora thought out loud. "Hey, follow me." Heading up the nearby vines, they arrived at the climbing trees. Going around the large tree in the middle, they jumped to another grassy platform. Running up to the treehouse, they saw Clayton aiming his gun at something. Coming up behind him, Emily's eyes widened.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" she screamed angrily in his ear, causing him to miss. The young gorilla stopped spinning the globe, scampering up to the second level of the treehouse where Kerchak was.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald yelled at Clayton, as Tarzan walked forward. He desperately tried to communicate with the gorilla again, but Kerchak ignored him and left. The young gorilla stared at them all for a moment before following its elder leader. Tarzan turned around, a stone cold glare on his face.

"Y-you don't understand. I-I was only trying to…" Clayton tried to explain himself, attempting to think of any excuse. "Ah! A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life."

"Yeah, right." Emily scoffed and crossed her arms, as Tarzan shook his head.

 **A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry for being gone for so long. First, I couldn't write because school was shoving finals and stuff down my throat and then when school was out, I needed time to just… I don't even know. And now summer break is almost over and I'm just _now_ updating this story..? A-anyway, I'm writing now, so that's all that matters..? ANYWHOOZLE, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I decided to split the Deep Jungle chapter up because it's so long and confusing… My plan was always to make one chapter be one world, but that **_**cannot**_ **happen here… So 2000+ words is enough! Stay tuned!**


	6. No Heart, No Friends

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned Square Enix and Disney, and my characters belong to me. I apologize in advance for any spelling and/or grammatical errors.**

 **Chapter Six: No Heart, No Friends**

The group of five headed back to camp, keeping a close eye on Clayton. As they told Jane what happened, the Princess wondered how he would lie his way out of this one. "How could you do such a thing?!" she exclaimed.

"N-now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla…"

"You are _not_ to go near the gorilla again!" the blue eyed woman ordered.

"All because of one little mishap? Come, now…" He became quiet, noticing everyone glaring daggers at him. He began to chuckle, raising his hands up and backing away. He left the tent, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Damn, we should've told him to leave the gun." the brown eyed brunette piped up, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, that would've been a good i—"

A gunshot echoed throughout the jungle, causing everyone's eyes to widen. "Come on!" They all ran outside, finding Heartless surrounding a gorilla.

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed, readying his Keyblade.

"Guess a world without Heartless just doesn't exist anymore, huh?" Emily sighed, summoning her own weapon. Aiming the key at a Powerwild, she expected fire to come out, but a ball of light shot out instead, easily defeating it. "Huh. Welp, that's a handy new trick." The rest of the Heartless focused on them, giving the gorilla time to get to safety.

The Princess of Light ran at the Powerwilds, hitting them with her Keyblade and using her newfound light magic. She effortlessly defeated them all without a scratch, while her party members watched in awe. "Ya know, it's no fun wipin' out these Heartless without my friends by my side." She pouted, swinging her Keyblade around a bit before resting it on her shoulder.

"U-uhh, right, sorry…"

The gorilla came out of its hiding spot, dropping a gummi block and running off. Picking it up, she tossed it into the air and caught it. "Guess we should find Clayton, huh?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded, and they ventured into the Bamboo Thicket. Another gorilla stood on top of the platform, while Powerwilds closed in on it.

"Don't make me do all the work now~." she sang, charging at the enemy. She jumped at it, bringing her Keyblade down from over her head, destroying it in one hit. Turning back around, she sighed. "Come on, this isn't—" A Powerwild leapt at her, but Sora quickly defeated it, smirking.

"This isn't what?" he asked, shooting fire at another Heartless.

Emily smiled softly, laughing a little. "Well, it definitely isn't unfair." She watched Donald cast blizzard, and Goofy deflect a Powerwild's kick. "Totally fair."

The gorilla dropped a different Gummi and ran off. Heading to the cliff, they weren't surprised to see another gorilla that needed saving. A Powerwild sprung at the Princess, and she held up her Keyblade, parrying its attack. Another one jumped at her, knocking her weapon out of her hand. "Well, now this is unfair." She quickly kicked the first Powerwild away, and did the first thing that came to mind to second one. She punched it in the face.

The Heartless flew backwards, landing on its back. She made a run for her Keyblade, as her friends observed. Picking up her weapon again, she slashed at the two Powerwilds that had gotten back up and defeated them. Letting out a breath, she stood back up, noticing her friends staring. They all suddenly began to clap, causing her to chuckle. She took a bow, a tired grin on her face. "Thank you, thank you~. I'll be here with ya throughout the rest of the journey."

"Ya know, ordinary princesses would courtesy instead of bowing." Sora told her, as they received the next gummi block.

"Did you just see all that stuff I did? I'm no ordinary princess!" Emily cried out, laughing.

"Hm. Yeah, you really aren't…"

They all passed by the camp again, heading to the Hippos' Lagoon. Climbing up the vines, they made their way to the Climbing Trees, where the Powerwilds were waiting. "I think I've reached my limit of doing super cool things, so try not to stalk me this time, guys." The Princess of Light aimed her Keyblade at the Heartless, expecting the light orb to shoot out. When it didn't, she tilted her head. "Um, what?" Shaking her Keyblade around a bit, she tried it again. "Wh-what the hell?!" she exclaimed, frantically moving out of the way of a Powerwild's kick. Sora easily defeated the enemy by casting fire, as she regained her balance.

"Looks like we did all the work this time. What happened with your Keyblade?" he asked her, pointing at the weapon.

"I-I don't know… I guess it works when it wants to..?"

"Don't worry about it." Donald told her. "It's something new you just learned, it'll take a while to get used to it."

"Yeah… Maybe…" The brown eyed brunette shrugged, as they headed to the treehouse next. As they walked up the steps, she tried using her light magic again, but it didn't work. Frowning, she tried fire, but nothing happened. "What..? Bl-blizzard?" she murmured, surprised when that spell didn't work either. "U-um, none of my magic is working, Donald…" She pouted sadly, looking down at the duck for a solution.

"Hmm… Well, not even the greatest mage can keep using magic over and over again. You just need a break!" He grinned at her, and she hoped he was right.

It was pretty much routine by now. They defeat the big, bad Heartless, save the gorilla in distress, and get the Gummi piece. They stopped back by the camp, hearing another gunshot come from the Bamboo Thicket. Without any hesitation, they ran in, weapons ready. They noticed Clayton's pipe laying on the platform, and they moved a bit closer to it. A large animal leaped out, snarling at them.

…

After defeating the Sabor, a scream came from the camp. "Jane!" Tarzan grunted, and they all immediately ran back to the tent, only to see that wasn't there.

"Where's Jane!?"

"Tarzan, what's up?"

"Something coming… Jane, danger. Jane near… Near treehouse." he answered simply, and Emily nodded.

"Alrighty, let's go!" she said, cracking her knuckles. "There's a hell of a lotta backtracking…" she muttered to herself. Quickly making their back to the Climbing Trees, they saw a strange black thing hanging from the tree. "What in the hell is that thing?!" the Princess exclaimed, as more Heartless appeared.

"Tarzan!" Jane called out, holding onto the gorilla.

The brown eyed brunette began to walk over to the thing, wondering what it was. "Hmm… Hey, guys?"

"Uh, yeah?" Sora answered, fighting off a Powerwild.

"Whaddya think will happen if I touch this thing..?"

"I'm guessing something bad, so you should probably just get over here and help us!" Donald yelled out, casting blizzard on a Heartless.

"…I'm gonna touch it." she whispered, raising her hand up. It glowed with a faint light, causing her eyes to widen. "Whoa…" She pressed her hand to the weird fruit, making it dissipate into light orbs. She watched them float into the sky, smiling a bit. "Coooool." Snapping out of her daze, she turned around to see that they defeated all of the Heartless on their own. "Jane, are you okay?"

"Clayton came to the tent, and… that's the last thing I remember…"

"Ew, Clayton?" She cringed at the sound of his name.

"Gorilla trapped. Terk ran."

"We must help the gorillas!"

As they passed by the camp yet again, Emily groaned. "Ugh, backtracking, backtracking~… I swear if I see that tent one more time, I'm gonna be sick~." Heading to the cliff, they saw Clayton pointing his gun at another gorilla.

"No!" Sora cried out, causing the man to turn and glare at them.

"Clayton, what the hell is your problem?" the Princess hissed, crossing her arms.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan grunted, before speaking gorilla. "Not Clayton!"

When he aimed his gun at them instead, she understood what he meant. "Oh…" Summoning her Keyblade, she prepared to fight a man who had no problem shoot at two fourteen year olds, a duck and a dog.

Clayton stepped back, standing in front of a rock wall. It suddenly exploded, startling them. Tarzan ran at him, only to get knocked back by an unapparent object.

"Tarzan!" Sora looked back at the injured man.

Meanwhile, Clayton began to float in the air. "What the hell..?" The Princess of Light tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes, glancing at the shadow. "A chameleon..?"

"What?"

"A giant chameleon. Yep, okay. He's on a freakin' giant chameleon!" she yeled, pointing at the Heartless. Readying her Keyblade, she remembered that she couldn't use magic. "Damn it…"

…

The Stealth Sneak was defeated, so it was just them against Clayton. He always managed to dodge all of their attacks, causing Emily to huff. "Hi, Keyblade…It's me, your wielder. You're probably pretty tired right now from all that magic I used earlier, and that's okay… But please, I really need some magic right now, otherwise we'll all probably die. So please… Just for this moment..?" she whispered, aiming her weapon at Clayton.

Letting out a sharp breath, she nodded. A beam out light shot out of her Keyblade, going straight through his chest. She grinned excitedly, only to frown when he recovered from it. He raised his shotgun up again, as the Stealth Sneak tried to get up as well, its camouflage flickering. Clayton let out a yelp as the chameleon fell on top of him, a large heart exiting the Heartless and floating into the sky.

"We did it!" she yelled out happily, high fiving Sora.

"And your magic is back!"

"Yeah…" she mumbled. _But it didn't even work…_

All of the gorillas gathered around, and Kerchak approached the group of five. He grabbed Sora's hood, throwing him onto the platform above. He did the same for the rest of them, while Tarzan expertly climbed up there. "Tarzan, home."

They followed him into the waterfall cavern, and into another room at the top. They trailed behind him, as he repeated the word again in gorilla. "So this is your home..? But that means—"

Tarzan raised his hand, cutting Sora off. "The waterfalls… They're echoing all the way in here!" Jane noted, a bit surprised.

Saying the word again, Tarzan looked up at the Keyblade Wielders. "Friends there. See friends."

"Oh, now I think I get it…" Jane then imitated the gorilla sound. "That means heart. Friends in our hearts…"

"Heart…" Tarzan repeated the word.

"Oh… So _that's_ what it meant."

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart… no friends."

Sora turned to Donald, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about.. what I said."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Yeah! All for one, huh?" Goofy chuckled, throwing his arms around them all.

As he let them go, Emily approached the glowing blue light. Butterflies began to fly away, revealing the keyhole. A butterfly landed on her nose, causing her to smile. She glanced back at Sora, seeing that he already had his Keyblade ready. Summoning her own, they both pointed their weapons at the keyhole. Thin rays of light shot into it and locked it, spitting out a Gummi block. "And that's that."

Terk rubbed against Donald's arm, causing everyone to laugh. "I think someone has a new admirer~."

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!"

After saying their farewells, they headed back to the Gummi Ship, ready to fly to the next world.

 **A/N: Herro~. I plan on making the schedule for this be to update every other Saturday, but I already messed that up but I'll keep trying lol :) Since school has started, there's a chance I might not be able to update on the right days, but I'm gonna try my best. I promise, this time around, I'm not gonna disappear. Okay well I can't promise that, but I'll do my best :) Thank you for readin, fren 3 Feel free to leave a review if ya want.. Later~**


	7. AUTHORS NOTEEEE

guys omg im so so so sorry for not updating in forever. seriously you dont know how bad i feel. high school has been absolutely consuming my life and i can't find enough time to write :'( im sorry omg. my next break is spring break in march and ill do my best to spend the whole break writing and ill try to get some writing in before then too.

i swear i am so, so, so sorry. ill be back again soon guys. 3

also i changed my username from khigerr. i highkey hated that so yeah.

ill delete this when i update with a new chapter.


End file.
